1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for providing a graphical user interface (GUI) and a multimedia apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing a GUI to receive a user command on a touch screen, and a multimedia apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of multimedia apparatuses has been developed with the rapid advance of digital technology. As a result, the range of functions provided by multimedia apparatuses has increased exponentially.
Recently, the multimedia apparatuses have come to provide users with functions using menu items on a screen, taking the appearance of the multimedia apparatus and the convenience of accessing the multimedia apparatus into consideration. However, the screen is limited in size due to the need to consider the portability of the multiple devices. It is difficult for a user to operate various functions provided by the portable multiple device precisely using only the items provided on a small screen. Therefore, there is a need for a method for providing a GUI to provide a user with the ability to manipulate items on the screen more precisely, and to have enhanced visual effects.